


Collide

by Little_Red



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Humor, Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fast Cars, Fast and Furious AU, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, NSFW, Obsession, Platonic Relationships, Redemption, Rescue, Romance, Slow Burn, Stalker, Street Racing, Trust Issues, Twin Connection, Twins, Violence, car talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerissa Cooper, car enthusiast, freelance writer and occasional street racer. One day her world changes completely when her stalker kidnaps her, and in Nerissa’s desperate struggle to escape and survive, she finds rescue in the most unlikely of places. Worlds collide as one mans crazed obsession starts unraveling even the most carefully laid plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying a new way of doing my orginial characters, since I don’t always have the time to write the fic, then draw what they look like. So I will post links of the people that I base them off of, like I said, this is all a test run. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please bear with me as I find my footing. And since this story starts out as a woman being kidnapped by her stalker, it gets a bit dark at times, but it will not always be dark!!!! Just read on and see!
> 
> Nerissa Cooper (OFC based off of Kaya Scodelario), Caspian Cooper (OMC based off of Liam Hemsworth), Ethan Cox (OMC based off of Xavier Samuel).

_**Nerissa's POV** _

_August 3rd 2013 5:55pm_

I had a feeling. All day long. Like something was lurking in the background. Watching. Waiting to strike. I grew ever paranoid as the day went by; always glancing over my shoulder, jumping at every sound.

It had started as I left for the gym this morning, and continued on throughout the day as ran errands, and only intensified as I sat in the library, trying to meet my deadline. I finally gave up, I was too jumpy to concentrate, and I kept distracting people from their work every time I got startled.

I called my brother as I left the library, tired and just needing some reassurance. "Coop?" I asked as soon as he answered "Please tell me that you are in town!!!!" I bit my lip anxiously, waiting for his reply.

"Relax little sister" Coop drawled lazily "What's the issue?"

"Little sister?" I snapped "Please Coop, you are four minutes older than me!!!! Yet you act like you are four years older!!!!" I could hear my twin laughing at me, he loved to rile me up by calling me his little sister, mainly because I'm 5'2 and he's 6'3, Mother Nature was real fair to us.

"And you behave like you are ten years younger than me!" I groaned over his laughter, smiling at his undignified squawk of protest. Like him, I knew what buttons to push to rile the other up.

"What do you need Neri-Ann?" Coop asked, calling me a nickname that only he was allowed to use, quick to forgive me as usual. "And yes I am in town, I am just wrapping up a business deal and then I am done for the night."

I frowned, wondering what type of 'business' deal he had going on. My brother tended to deal with some shady characters sometimes, hence my unease today. "Well, I just have this feeling that I am being watched, I have had it all day. I think it's Him." I said quietly, as I stood inside the library doors, scanning the vast parking lot.

At my words, Coop's voice hardened "Where are you Neri? Why didn't you call me earlier?" he demanded.

"I'm just leaving the library,  and I am going to go straight home. I just want to be home and relax, but please please please Caspian, please come stay for a few days." I pleaded, as I neared my breaking point.

"Nerissa, calm down." Coop said softly, letting me get away with calling him by his real name, which he loathed, "Of course I will come stay with you, you're my favorite sister in the whole world."

"I'm your only sister Coop" I replied with a quiet laugh "Hell I am your only family."

"Us against the world" Coop announced, a phrase we used every since our parents died, before adding seriously "What do you have with you?"

"I've got the Charger and Glock" I sighed, glad that I had drove one of my faster cars today. And that Coop insisted that I carry a gun with me.

"Good, now get to your car quickly and go straight home" Coop ordered, "I will be there in roughly 20 minutes."

I let out a relived sigh, I could make it for the next 20 minutes. Home was 10 minutes away and Coop would probably make it there in 15, if not less.

"Thank you Coop" I breathed out, the tension seeping out of my body.

"Anytime Sis, now get home, I will see you soon" Coop promised as he hung up.

I clutched my phone and book bag tightly as I dashed down the stairs and across the parking lot to my car.

I dug my keys out of my pocket and slid into the driver's seat, quickly dumping my bag onto the passenger seat. I locked the doors and started my '71 Charger, smiling as the engine roared to life. I loved my car, and I already felt safer as I did up my seat belt. My phone chirped, and I glanced at the screen, smiling at the message _"Order some take out, I can't handle your cooking tonight."_ before quickly typing back a reply _"You're the bad cook, not me!  How does pizza and beer sound?"_ A thumbs up emoji was the reply, and I quickly peeled out of the parking lot after tossing my phone back onto the seat.

I drove dangerously close to being over the speed limit as I raced to get home, still feeling like I was being watched. I ignored the urge to pull into the Pizza Hut lot and wait for my brother there, the need to get home overwhelming my better judgement. As I pulled up to my townhouse, and into the attached garage,  I was disappointed to see that Coop hadn't made it there yet. But it once again proved that I did have the better car, in my opinion. Coop preferred imported cars, while I leaned towards good old fashioned muscle cars. 

I grabbed my bag, and scooped up my phone before sliding out the seat. I had just shut the door when I felt someone grab the back of my neck and slam my head into the car door before I could even scream. As my vision began to darken, I heard someone whisper into my ear.

"It's about time we stop this foolish game. It's time for us to be together."

Ethan. It was too late, he found me. "Coop" I called out weakly "Coop please help me."

"Your loser brother isn't here to save you" Ethan sneered as he struck me across the face, making my cry out in pain before the darkness took hold of me.

********

**_Coop's POV_ **

_6:22pm_

I knew something was wrong as soon as I pulled up in front of Neri's house. There were no lights and it was eerily silent, Neri always played music or had the TV on while home, she claimed that the background noises helped her write.  At first, it used to be one of her little quirks, but then after Ethan, she kept the radio on at all times, as if to create the illusion that she wasn't home alone. But now it was silent, I couldn't hear the steady din of the radio, or see the flickering lights of the TV.

I went in through her garage, praying that I had somehow beat her home, but I changed my mind as soon as I saw her beloved Charger in the garage, with the driver's side window smashed, and flecks of blood on the ground. I could see her book bag abandoned on the floor and her phone lying in pieces beside it. He found her.

I pulled out my phone as I called my best friend, Matt Marshall.  "Matt.. " I began as soon as he answered the phone "He found her.... I wasn't fast enough."

"Shit" Matt swore across the line "What do you need me to do?"

"Send Sully over here, and spread the word. Find him. Find my sister." I ordered, as I looked around the garage for more clues, noting that the engine was still warm. I had just missed her.

"And let it be known that Ethan Cox is a dead man walking" I added before hanging up, guilt eating away at me.

"Neri... where are you?" I whispered as I left the garage and got into my Eclipse, heading for the highway. He couldn't have gotten far. I called Matt back and told him to tell Sully go check the opposite direction, past the library, and to call everyone he knew to help look for Ethan.

I had to find my sister.

********

_**Nerissa's POV** _

I came to slowly, confused as I took in my surroundings. I was in a darkened hotel room, lying on a bed with my wrists and feet bound tightly. I had a gag in my in my mouth, and my head was pounding.

I groaned as I tried to sit up, freezing when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "Shh baby, don't move, I'm trying to sleep." Ethan murmured as he pulled me close to him. I struggled, trying to get away, only to have Ethan elbow me sharply in the ribs, making me cry out in pain.

"Don't move again" Ethan told me quietly, the promise of more pain if I disobeyed tingeing his words.

I lay still, listening to Ethan fall asleep again as I thought back over the last year, and the hell that Ethan had made my life into.

_February 14th, 2012_

_Coop had set up another meeting with a potential buyer, someone who was looking to buy a souped up car, for racing or just show, it didn't matter as long as they paid. Coop bought cars, fixed them up and then sold them. He raced when he could, was a driver when needed but mainly he just bought and sold cars. He was making a name for himself too, his cars were always top of the line and sought after. Technically it was our business, back when we first started in the industry; I bought and sold my fair share of cars, even helping to rebuild them. But my first love was writing, so I worked as a freelance writer, letting Coop handle most of the business dealings on his own, pitching in whenever the situation called for it._

_He needed a ride home after the meeting, since he was driving the car to the buyer, so he could show off what the car could do, and I was to meet up with him. The buyer, Ethan, was impressed with the car, and became even more impressed when I arrived. He asked if I came with the car or cost extra. Then he said that he was joking and offered to buy my car as well, and when I declined, he asked if he could take me out for dinner. I once again declined, much to his displeasure._

_Ethan scared me from day one, there was just something off about him that I couldn't get past. He had shaggy golden brown hair, shifty brown eyes and creepy facial scruff. And for some reason he reminded me of a vampire from that one teen vampire movie, except that I didn't find him dreamy. He was also persistent. he called Coop weekly, bought three cars off of him, and set my brother up with more clients, all in an attempt to get me to go out with him. He seemed to think that since he met me on Valentine's Day, we were meant to be._

_I kept politely declining, growing more uncomfortable with each attempt. When he managed to get my number, I had to immediately change it, as well as my email, and when he showed up at my house one night, when I was luckily out of town, I had enough. I switched from my current security system to the best home security system money could buy. I moved and kept a very low profile, rarely going out, and living at my brothers half the time. If I wasn't at my brother's, I had Matt, Sully or any of Coop's trusted friends stay with me. By the time a year had rolled around, I had changed my contact info three times and moved twice. I had a stalker, but because I didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to my brother's (well our) business, I refrained from going to the cops._

_Then within the last six months, he slowly seemed to lose interest, until he finally broke off contact completely and I started to get a semblance of a normal life. I could stay home alone without panicking. I felt safe to leave the house, I saw my friends again, managing to salvage my dying friendships. I got back into driving. I bought some new cars and I was starting to enjoy life again. After two months of no contact, I had let my guard down even more, and while I was still cautious, I let myself go on a few dates. I let myself live again._

_Until it all came crashing down._

I had fallen into a restless sleep, and woke up when Ethan got out of bed. I held my breath as he stared at me before he exploded in a fit of uncontrolled rage. Grabbing my wrists in a crushing grip, he hauled me up off the bed, tossing me into the desk chair, ignoring my muffled yelp of pain.

"YOU ARE MINE" he bellowed, picking me up by the collar of my shirt to yell in my face, "HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH ANOTHER MAN, LET ALONE THREE MEN YOU TRAITOROUS SLUT!!!!! Ethan dropped me back into the chair, before back handing me across the face, probably bruising my cheek.

I stared at him in shock, unable to speak around the gag. Fear was washing over me in waves.

"I went overseas for work, and I come home to be informed of your dalliances. So I decided that it was high time we take our relationship to the next level." he informed me coldly.

I looked at him wide eyed, he was truly insane if he thought that we had a relationship!! I could feel my eyes running over and soon I was crying, gasping for air around the gag.

Ethan immediately pulled the gag out before gathering me in his arms, "Shh I'm sorry" he soothed "I meant to have a civilized conversation about this. I am prepared to forgive you but first you have to promise me to never do that again."

I was crying too hard to answer, but I was able to give a feeble nod, not even really knowing what I was agreeing too never do again, date or make him mad. It was possibly both things that I was to never do again."Good" he praised, accepting my nod as cooperation, before sitting me back down to loosen my bindings. I was too shaken to even think of making a break for it, making it easy for Ethan to pick me up and carry me to the bathroom.

"Feel free to clean up" he offered, as he set me on my feet "You can shower if you want, but hurry because I am going to order room service." Ethan smiled at me before kissing me on the forehead as he shut the door.

I fell to the floor and sobbed quietly, struggling to pull myself together.  What was Ethan going to do with me? A variety of scenarios ran through my mind, from rape and murder to being kept tied up under a bed for the rest of my life. I had to escape. No matter what.

With my mind made up, I stood on my shaky legs and made my way over to the mirror. I let out a silent gasp as I took in my face. The right side of my face was covered in scrapes and bruises, which could barely be seen under the dried blood that ran from the gash on my forehead, where my head was smashed against my car door. I had a black eye, and my whole face stung from my tears. I looked horrible.

I glanced at the tiny window, which was too small for me to even hope of squeezing through. I carefully shrugged my hoody off, as I looked warily at the flimsy lock before locking the door, flimsy was better than no lock at all. Biting my lip, I carefully undressed, my ribs smarting from where Ethan had elbowed me, and got in the shower, savoring the heat. I cleaned myself up as best as I good, cautious of my injuries. I wanted to stay in the shower forever, but a sharp knock against the door reminded me that I had rules to follow, if I wanted to remain unscathed as I could.

 I jumped as Ethan called through the door "Times up, get out of there. Now."

I turned the shower off, and redressed myself in yesterday's clothes, the only clothes that I had. I refused to leave the bathroom in a towel or robe, not wanting to give Ethan any ideas. Wiping off the mirror, I took another look at my face. The cuts and bruises were still there, but looked less severe with the blood washed off. Except the large cut on my forehead, it was angry, red and had started oozing blood. It would scar if I didn't get some medical attention soon, but with the way Ethan was acting, it seemed unlikely that he would take me to a doctor.

"Nerissa!" Ethan's voice growled at me through the door, as the doorknob rattled angrily. I backed away fearfully as the door was kicked open, stopping when I hit the wall. Ethan stormed in, and I threw my arms up in front of my face in an effort to protect myself. Ethan grabbed my arm, twisting it painfully and dragging me out of the bathroom and pushing me onto a chair.

"You will listen and obey me!" Ethan snarled as he tied my hands together again. "Do you understand me?"

"Ye...yes..E..Ethan" I stammered out meekly, hating the person that he had turned me into.

"Good" he snarled, as he sat down to eat, not offering to feed me. I looked at the floor and waited in silence.

"Eat" Ethan growled, shoving a piece of toast into my bound hands. I cautiously ate, watching him warily out of the corner of my eye, my wet hair hanging in tangles around my face, helping to shield me from his glare. Ethan's phone lit up, displaying the date and time, August 5th, 8:33am. He had me for a full day already. And God knew where we were. And where we were going.

Once we had finished eating, Ethan helped me get off the chair and to sit on the bed, before moving around the room, packing up his things. "We have a long car ride ahead of us today" Ethan said cheerfully, "But soon enough we will be at our new home!"

I stared silently at the floor, nodding my head to show that I heard him " _Please find me Coop. I need you._ " I prayed over and over in my head.

Ethan came over, leaning down to kiss me, and my immediate reaction was to jerk away, landing on my back. But as soon as I did it, I realized that I made a huge mistake. Ethan grabbed my leg and pulled me closer.

"So you think you are too good for me?" he accused, "I will show you what happens when you refuse me." He backhanded me across the face, splitting my lip open, before pulling me up by my hair, and punching me in the face again. The last thing I remembered was my cheek exploding in pain before I passed out.

********

_**Owen's POV** _

_August 5th, 11:35pm_

I waited patiently for Ethan Cox to arrive at the private air strip, he was supposed me meet me here before my flight to pay me back the money he owed me. But he was late as usual. I really disliked dealing with the man, but he was well connected in our world, and that made him a good acquaintance. Klaus and Ivory waited silently with me, but I could feel Klaus's impatience seeping through his stern facade.

I glanced at my watch as I heard Cox's car approach. 11:40pm, he was 40 minutes late. I waited as Cox got out of his Nissan, grabbing a bag out of his back seat, and heading towards me, one of his lackeys in tow.

"You're late Ethan" I stated softly as he drew close, noticing the way he flinched slightly. Good, fear meant respect.

"I apologize Shaw, I had a luggage mishap." He made excuse. I ignored him and reached out for the bag, a quick glance inside confirmed what I already knew: There was decidedly less cash than there should be.

"You're short, mate" I said, as I handed the bag to Ivory. Cox paled.

"I'm sorry Shaw, but I am relocating, I will have the rest of your money soon." Cox babbled, looking nervous as his associate shifted behind him.

"Later will not work for me, I've given you long enough." I warned, before glancing behind him, "I will take the car." With a nod of my head, Klaus strode towards the car, and fished the papers out of the glove box.

"You can't take my car!" Cox yelped, eyes widening in shock. "Listen I am good for the money just give me time.."

"I gave you enough time. More than enough" I growled at him "So it's the car or your life Cox, make your choice." I smiled slightly as Ivory and Klaus trained their guns on him. "Sign the papers Cox." I added softly.

Cox swallowed, before reaching a hand out for the papers. "Can I at least get my luggage? And the valuables that I have in the truck?" he whined, visibly shaking.

"You can have your luggage, but your valuables are now mine. Consider it interest." I replied calmly, taking the signed papers from him and watching as Klaus grabbed Cox's luggage from the back seat and tossing them to the ground.

I took the keys from him, and headed towards the driver's seat, easily sidestepping him as he lunged at me, screaming about his valuables. Ivory knocked Cox out, watching as his associate put his hands up in surrender, before heading towards the plane. I smiled as I steered the car up the ramp. My dealings with Cox were finally over, and I made away with more than I had expected.

I got out of the car and considered checking the trunk, to see the valuables that Cox was throwing a fit over, but pushed the thought aside as I went to tell the pilot to take off.

It never occurred to me to look into the trunk until we had landed in and we had driven to the warehouse that I ran my business from. I was exhausted and ready for bed, but I wanted to at least see what valuables Cox had. I was expecting electronics, car parts or maybe even rare gems. What I was not expecting was to find a beaten, bloodied girl who was barely breathing.

********

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I know nothing about cars or street racing, aside from the movies and what I have read online. Forgive me if I get any facts wrong, and I have never been to London, so once again I am just doing the best I can. I googled as much facts as I could, and I hope I got the flight time estimates right, and if I got it wrong, I'm sorry, but it's a STORY, and a very AU one, so just go with it!!! Thanks!
> 
> ~Red


End file.
